


Life and Blood to GAMMA TAU

by RachaelBmine



Series: Neo City's Gotcha Back [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flirty Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Gen, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Living Vampires, Mostly friendly vampires, Profanity, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vampire Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Vampire Lee Taeyong, Vampire Moon Taeil, Vampire Nakamoto Yuta, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: Underclassmen, Mark and Haechan, are invited to the infamous ΝΓΤ (Nu Gamma Tau) Fraternity Annual Halloween Party. They went to have fun but got much more than they hoped for.
Series: Neo City's Gotcha Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008048
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Writings on the Wall





	1. Transactions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deadly Halloween Party
> 
> No beta!

At Korea National University of Arts, the boys of ΝΓΤ were well known for their wild annual Halloween party. It was invitation only and no one ever knew who would be there outside the frat members and their significant others. The party still always had over 100 people in attendance. This year, 2020, the party was canceled, at least as far as the administration was concerned. But a rumor spread through the student body that there would be a smaller, even more exclusive party was going to be held. Which led to a lot of speculation about the list of invitees. Single girls coveted an invite in hopes of snagging the hearts of one of the members. All the guys prayed for the invite for a chance to be added to the ranks of this infamous fraternity. To be a Gamma Tau brother meant you were the crème de la crème, wanted by every girl and guy on campus, and destined for success. Rumor said that at least one young male student would likely be selected as a ΝΓΤ recruit, this is what happened every year, although the members of ΝΓΤ vehemently denied this belief. 

The leading members of ΝΓΤ were some of the most talented and handsome students at KNU. Taeil acted as President of ΝΓΤ and was a college senior, Taeyong was VP, and also a senior, while the treasurer and secretary, Jaehyun and Doyoung, were juniors. Taeil himself had scoped out their chosen recruits for this year. Only the most dedicated, talented, and driven few ever made this list. Recruit number one was Mark Lee, an international exchange student, sophomore, and music major. Recruit two was Lee Haechan, a cute freshman, also a music major and the most charismatic first-year Taeil had ever met. All the guys had met them and interacted with them in subtle ways for the entire semester and tonight was the night. The recruits would have to accept or deny the opportunity at the party that night. 

They did not know this, of course. Mark and Haechan were just excited about being invited to the party. They argued for space in the mirror and on the bathroom counter as they got ready. They argued about which costumes they should wear or if wearing a costume was just lame. They even argued about how they would get to the ΝΓΤ house from their dorms. Mark and Haechan were best friends. Really. Eventually, they arrived at the door to ΝΓΤ and looked at each other nervously. With a nod, Mark pressed the doorbell button and took a deep breath.

“We’re good,” Haechan mumbled under his breath.

“Are we?” Mark wasn’t hostile, he truly needed to know if they were good or if they were about to ruin their college reputations before they even got them. 

“Yes, now be cool.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Mark huffed, “you’re Michael Jackson. I’m a damn anime character.”

“You picked it out!”

“After you said it would be great.” 

Mark was getting nervous and looking down at his Detective Conan costume, he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He should have chosen something more mature like a Shinigami or Namekian. Something that would earn him some respect. His head popped up and he slapped a smile on his face when he heard the doorknob turn. 

“WELCOME TO the Gamma Tau house where we are most definitely NOT having a Halloween party,” came a loud voice, making the two of them jump in surprise. 

Johnny towered over them in the doorway, which was one step above where they stood. He seemed to fill the entire door frame with broad shoulders and strong arms and he was covered from head to toe in black leather. Mark paused before his mouth fell open in astonishment. Johnny, who in Mark's eyes what's the coolest, smoothest, best-looking senior at Korea National University, was dressed in an amazing rendition of Boku no Hero Academia's pro hero, Present Mic. Mark was star struck, truly sparkly-eyed as he stared up at the giant before him. Completely forgetting to speak. 

“Hey, hyung,” Haechan started.

Hyung? Mark thought to himself.

“I’m sure you remember me, I’m Haechan. We had lunch together a little while back.” 

Huh? Mark had yet to shut his mouth. Johnny grinned and nodded so Haechan hadn’t made that up. 

“Yea, I remember...” His voice trailed off as he glanced between Haechan and Mark. “What I don’t remember is you guys being this cute.”

He winked at Mark and Mark felt his heart jump into his throat. Everybody knew that Johnny Suh was a huge flirt, he wasn’t sure why this was so startling to him. 

“Well, human memory is unreliable when it comes to details, so it’s okay,” Haechan remarked and stepped up to the next step, crowding Johnny’s space. Johnny looked down at him, totally amused and willing to let this game of cat and mouse go on indefinitely. Knowing his best friend, Mark thought it best that he step in. 

“I’m Mark,” he said with his best smile and stuck out his hand. Gosh, Mark, this isn’t a business meeting, he thought in frustration.

“Mark.”

Mark found Johnny’s eyes when he heard his name, his hand left dangling in midair. 

“Ah, yes?” 

“I have one question for you.” Johnny’s voice had gone a bit deeper and fear crept up Mark’s spine.

“Uh, what is it, Johnny sir.” Sir? He dropped his hand to his side. It was all he could do to not facepalm right then and there. 

“ARE. YOU. READYYYYYY?” He screamed, throwing up horns on both hands. 

His personality was irresistible. Mark felt his nerves melting away into excitement and they stepped into the house to follow Johnny to the party. The party ended up being in the basement turned game room of ΝΓΤ house. Where the music could be played loud while not drawing attention to them and the room was teeming with people. 

“EVERYBODAAAAY,” Johnny screamed as they got to the landing of the steps. 

There were at least 30 people dancing, playing games, or standing around the bar. Mark and Haechan looked around in awe. There were so many familiar faces. Nakamoto Yuta, president of the International Students Association. Jung Jaehyun, captain of the Basketball team and ace of the music department. Kim Jungwoo, Student Body President and the student head of the theatrical arts department. It was Haechan’s turn to be star struck. 

“Please, give a WARM welcome to Mark and Haechan!” Johnny would not be dropping character for the rest of the night. Mark had no doubts about that. 

The crowd started clapping and whooping at them, much to Mark’s dismay. Haechan just grinned and waved his sparkly-silver gloved hand. 

Johnny was suddenly gone and at the DJ booth with a (completely unnecessary) mic in his hand, telling everybody to go to the bar because it was time to turn up. Mark looked to his side to comment on how he no longer hated Present Mic's character but Haechan was no longer at his side. 

“Of course,” Mark muttered to himself.

The night improved after a few drinks and Mark found himself talking to Lee Taeyong, Gamma Tau’s VP. Haechan had glued himself to Jaehyun’s side for the rest of the night, laughing and toasting with the upperclassman. Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind, even though there were at least three girls there trying to do the same thing. He took it all in stride, never made anyone feel left out, and even managing to make his audience blush a few times. Even Haechan. Mark would have puked when he saw this if he hadn’t seen the admiration sparkling in Haechan’s eyes. 

“Mark,” a deep yet soft voice called out to him.

“Sorry, I was just checking on my friend…” Mark knew his cheeks were red when he saw Taeyong’s big eyes were totally focused on him. It was hard to keep eye contact when those eyes looked like they held the secrets of life in them. Like they could burn into Mark’s soul if he stared long enough. 

“Oh, yea, I get it,” Taeyong replied. “You guys are okay though.” Taeyong seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

“Do you always worry about him like that?”

The question wasn’t one he’d never heard before. They had known each other for years now, they looked out for each other. It just so happened to work out that+ Mark was usually looking out for Haechan. This was because of their personalities. Haechan was a bit on the wild side. He loved to party and flirt and usually, alcohol was involved in the fun. 

“Yea,” Mark couldn’t help but rub the back of his neck as he spoke. He didn’t want Taeyong to think he was boring. 

“That’s amazing. He’s a really lucky guy.”

Huh? Mark looked up to see if Taeyong was making fun of him. Instead, he caught the wink Taeyong aimed at him and smiled. 

“I want you to meet someone, come on.”

Taeyong grabbed Mark’s wrist and proceed to drag him over to the billiard tables in the far left corner of the basement. He saw Jaehyun had moved his entourage to the same area and started up a game against another guy that Mark didn’t recognize. The female students sat on barstools watching the game unfold. Haechan was not as shy and leaned against the fooze-ball table next to Jaehyun. As they approached, Jaehyun walked over to the ladies and spoke to them, leaning in close. They all nodded, not a hint of disappointment on their faces, then sauntered away. Haechan just shook his head, more impressed by his senior, if that were even possible. 

“I wanna be like you, hyung,” Haechan blurted out shamelessly. 

“Maybe in a few years, Channie.” Jaehyun winked at Haechan. 

Channie? Mark felt like he was behind in the ass-kissing department but didn’t know how to up his game. He wasn’t cute and shameless like Haechan, if he said something like that the entire room would probably cringe and die. 

“Haechan, Mark, this is Gamma Tau’s 2020-2021 President, Moon Taeil,” Jaehyun introduced the man he was playing against. 

The lights were dim in their corner, other than the pendant light that hung above the table. In this lighting, Moon Taeil looked ethereal. He walked over to Mark and looked him over. Mark was shocked that he actually needed to look down at Taeil, just a bit, but it was still shocking. The man was tiny. Despite that fact, Mark would’ve been shaking in his boots if he had worn some. Taeil had a penetrating stare just like Taeyong, maybe even more intense. 

“Mark, it's nice to finally meet you.”

His voice was smooth and buttery. Mark didn’t know what was happening or why his mind was providing him with this description. 

“You too.”

“Haechannie, come here by Mark,” Taeil didn’t even make eye contact but Haechan came scurrying over. “We’ve been watching you two for some time now. I see you guys are best friends.”

Haechan and Mark glanced at each other, both nodding synchronously. 

“What do you guys think about Νu Gamma Τau?” Taeil leaned his weight on his cue stick and waited.

Mark let Haechan take the lead since he had done the most research and apparently had lunch with Johnny Suh. His friend talked animatedly about everything they knew about the fraternity. Taeil just smiled but Mark had a feeling that this wasn’t exactly what he was looking for in an answer. 

“I think Gamma Tau has been waiting for us,” he blurted out making Taeil, Haechan, Jaehyun, and Taeyong look at him. His face burned. What was this stupid shit he was saying? He could literally throw himself from a roof right now. 

“Is that right,” Taeil crooned, turning a bit more towards Mark. “Elaborate.”

“Uh,” his life flashed before his eyes. “I… uh, I just think that you are looking for a certain type of individual.”

Taeil nodded, encouraging Mark to continue.

“We would be positive additions to the fraternity. We are always top of our classes, even from high school, and we know what we want.” 

Taeyong stood, partially shadowed, but his knowing smile could still be seen.

“He is right,” Haechan chimed in, suddenly more serious than Mark had ever seen, at a party at least. “We have the talent and there is nothing that would stop us from achieving our goals. Gamma Tau is all about that right? Lifting those who have the strength to conquer this world?”

Taeil glanced around at his brothers and Jaehyun looked like he expected nothing less. Taeyong seemed to be barely containing his giddiness. 

“What if,” Taeil took his cue stick and walked back over to the billiard table. “It required more of you than you ever expected?”

Haechan cut an eye at Mark to see his reaction. They both laughed nervously.

“We didn’t get to this point by taking it easy, hyung,” Haechan blurted out causing Mark to panic.

“No. No, you didn’t,” Taeil said after sinking a striped ball in a corner pocket. “Gamma Tau is more than just a fraternal organization. It changes our lives, becomes our lives.”

Mark was getting nervous. Haechan was suspicious.

“Are you willing to give up this excuse of a life that you are living?” The question contrasted with the calm expression on his face.

“Tell us what we have to do.” Haechan, always Haechan, going out to the edge of the cliff while Mark had to yank him back each time. 

“Just… die,” Taeil’s smile could be heard in his voice. “Shed the life you're wasting your time on now and pick up a more fulfilling one.” Taeil spread his arms out wide either as an invitation or example. 

“What… do you-” Mark started but stopped when Taeil’s eyes landed on him. 

“Think about it. In the meantime, Jaehyun and Taeyong will show you a good time,” Taeil said, although it felt more like a command. “Get back to me before you leave for the night, okay?”

“Yes,” the younger boys said in unison. 

xXx

The night became a blur after their talk with Taeil. Taeyong and Jaehyun did exactly as they were told, they showed them a good time. Haechan danced about eighty percent of the night while Mark drank and talked to Taeyong. They got along well, Mark thought. Taeil’s words played at the edges of his memory the entire time. By the party’s end, Haechan was sitting on Jaehyun’s lap laughing at whatever the man was saying and Mark was at the tables, losing to Taeyong. 

The crowd began trickling out of the basement, heading to whoever’s room for the night. Johnny just kept the music going, two-stepping behind his booth. When the basement was empty, save for the frat members, Taeil called both Mark and Haechan to the seating area near Johnny’s booth. 

“You guys enjoy yourself?” Mark and Haechan were nodding gleefully. “Good. I’m glad Tae and Jaehyunnie took care of you.”

“No problem, boss,” Jaehyun called out, his big smile and crescent eyes on full display. 

“Have you guys made your decision?”

Mark and Haechan looked at each other, speaking to each other with their eyes. 

“Yes.”

“You are willing to give your life and blood to Gamma Tau?” Taeil looked at them closely.

The members stared at them as well making Taeil look like a mob boss from where he sat on the sofa across from them.

“We don’t have to, like, cut off our families and friends right?” Haechan asked, surprising sober for how much alcohol he had consumed. 

“No, but you will watch them age and die without you.”

“What-” Mark asked loudly, followed by a laugh.

“Mark,” Haechan said quietly, placing a reassuring hand on Mark’s thigh. 

“Haechan?” Taeil replied.

“You,” he said, now suddenly sounding like he was shouting since Johnny had turned off the music. “You’re not…”

Haechan looked at each member one by one.

“What is it Haechan?” It was Jaehyun this time. 

“You’re not,” Haechan whispered, worry creeping into his features, “human.”

The room was deadly silent for a moment before Mark barked a laugh and slapped Haechan’s shoulder. 

“What the hell, Chan, that punch went to your head.”

Haechan only looked at his hands that were in his lap and it halted Mark’s laugh in his throat. 

“Very good, Channie,” Jaehyun practically purred. This seemed to perk Haechan back up a little bit. 

Mark was dumbfounded. He looked at all the faces around him and noticed, other than Jaehyun, everyone looked dangerously serious.

“We are what people like to call vampires. Personally, I hate the label but whatever, right?” Taeil leaned back in his seat and threw his arm up onto the back of the couch. “We gain sustenance through blood, we still eat food, but it doesn’t sustain us like blood.”

“We don’t go around biting people,” Taeyong added.

“Unless they want us to,” quipped Johnny who was now behind the bar. 

“We would-” Haechan started.

“Yes, you would become like us. You would be immortal but not invulnerable. However, we lost our glamour half a millennium ago after a law was passed by the council on human rights.”

“Use it or lose it, right?” Johnny again letting them know he was listening despite bustling around the bar area. 

“What?” Mark stood abruptly. “Are you kidding me? I didn’t come here to get trolled, let’s go Haechan.”

Haechan grabbed his hand, eyes pleading. 

“Mark, it’s not a joke,” he hissed. “I knew there was something… about Jaehyun hyung. I couldn’t put my finger on it until we sat here, but I believe it.”

Mark looked at him, terror creeping at the edges of his wide eyes. How does he even process something like this? Maybe this is a very vivid Halloween dream. He and Haechan loved watching the movie marathons in October, so maybe they had binged twilight or something and now he was in a vivid dream full of beautiful vampires that sparkle under the sun. 

“I’ll refuse if you do,” Haechan said, still speaking in a whisper.

Mark was shaken by this confession and it sent his mind whirling. 

“What’s the catch?”

“As I said before, you will watch them age and die without you. But you can still see them and love them until that time comes.”

“That can’t be it…” Mark was getting frustrated.

“You won’t be able to maintain many friendships you make outside of our race,” Johnny said from where he stood next to the bar, closer to them now. 

“That was toughest for Johnny to accept, for obvious reasons,” Taeil smiled at his friend. “Would you go back if you could, Johnny? Give me honesty.”

“Hell, no.” Johnny scoffed. “This life is it for me, for many reasons.”

Haechan was still looking up at Mark with pleading eyes. Mark knew that Haechan would really walk out the door with him if he just got up and left now. But the desire was there. It burned in his friend’s eyes and he couldn’t deny that it pulled at him as well. They would still have their families, they would still have each other, and as underclassmen, they hadn’t made any friends yet. This could be their opportunity to push past the barricades of money and power to a better future. A more influential future. Mark looked at Haechan again, a long lost innocence was displayed openly there. 

“Are… are you sure?” Mark’s voice was barely a whisper but Haechan heard him if the wetness in his friend’s eyes said anything. 

“If you are, yes,” he replied with a shaky voice. 

“When did my opinion ever stop you before?”

Haechan couldn’t suppress a laugh at that. “You’re my best friend, I always care what you think and…” 

Mark raised his eyebrow, waiting for Hechan to finish. He stood and leaned close to Mark as to not be overheard.

“I really can’t imagine my life without you.”

Mark could’ve cried but this was a serious life, death, or eternal life situation. 

“Let’s do it then,” Mark whispered back, watching Heachan’s expression for even a drop of doubt. 

Instead, he got a full, sunny smile. Stress, fear, and anxiety poured out of Mark like a fountain and drained away. He could not believe this was happening. 

Johnny was already opening the door behind his DJ booth by the time Mark looked back at Taeil. 

“Good,” Taeil said, clapping his hands together. “Let's get this party started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love a brave, protective, Markie-hyung. (✿◠‿◠)


	2. Transfusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get started.
> 
> Note: correction to the members- Pres- Taeil, VP- Taeyong, Tres- Jaehyun, Sec- Doyoung, Intake- Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating on this fic will prob continue to go up. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Everyone in the room headed towards the room Johnny had opened, Taeil ushering Mark and Haechan in first, and into the darkroom. The room smelled like wax and bleach but it was too dark to see anything. Mark gripped Haechan’s hand tighter than he had before and he felt the boy move closer to him in the dark. His heart rate picked up and he felt adrenaline seeping into his veins. He didn't know if he would have to run or fight for his life and he didn't like that feeling. Like a light was switched on, the room began to glow with yellow light. Candles spontaneously came to life along every wall, shelf, and table. 

The most breathtaking detail was a long table in the middle of the room. It was covered by a rich, red velvet cloth that had a gleaming golden pentagram embroidered into it. The delicate blood-colored fabric was so big that it pooled on the floor as it hung over the edges of the table. Along the circumference of the circle and the tips of the star were embellished with greek letters and symbols. It was beautiful yet terrifying and Mark decided that he had seen enough. He wasn’t equipped for these types of things, things like rituals and pentagrams. He had always stayed away from the occult and had no intention of diving into the practice today. 

He whipped around, totally ready to drag Haechan out of there by his arm, but was stopped in his tracks. The air in the room disappeared and it was like he couldn’t muster enough strength to inhale. Weakness gripped his knees and tried to bring him down but he held stiff. Haechan, behind him, gasped and grabbed at Mark's shoulders as if looking for a safe haven. He was outwardly as horrified as Mark felt internally. Ahead of them and blocking the door was something Mark had only seen in the horror movies right before the supporting character had their liver cut out for divine sacrifice. Where Taeil, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Taeyong once stood were figures cloaked in black, melting into the darkness. They would have assumed these figures were the Gamma Tau brothers but there were more of them than the four they had entered the room with. It was like they had multiplied while Mark and Haechan had their backs turned. Candlelight flickered behind them, casting shadows over them and the figures blocking the door. It created an even more petrifying scene, causing his bladder to clench painfully, threatening to release if they didn’t get out of there immediately. 

A low hum began, rising from deep within the chest of the tallest cloaked figure that stood behind the others. Within a moment the other cloaked figures joined in on the malevolent sounding hymn. As they chanted the figures moved outward, circling the room and allowing another to walk forward towards the two frightened young men. This cloaked figure was the shortest and appeared to be the leader of this devilish plot. Mark decided that this was Taeil and squared his shoulders but before he could open his mouth, said figure slowly pulled an arm out of one of its over-sized sleeves. In his hand, there was what appeared to be a sheathed dagger. Haechan jumped and let out a small whimper when the figure, Taeil, pulled the dagger from its sheath with a sharp metallic sound. Ancient and terrifying, the dagger blade was wavy and had ancient symbols etched across its steel surface. Regardless of the age of the blade, it glinted menacingly in the candlelight. And it could undoubtedly assist in removing one’s liver if its wielder had such intentions. As the others continued to chant and hum around the room, the shorter figure took a painfully slow step towards them, blade held high. 

Many things happened in the few seconds after the figure took that first step. Mark pushed Hyuck back towards the center of the room, shifting his eyes frantically in search of a defensive weapon. Haechan, startled by the sudden movement, screamed and wrapped his arms around Mark, squeezing him with every ounce of strength he had in him. The figure raised the blade higher. Mark watched the blade rise in slow motion, he was frozen in place- Haechan’s grip around him and the menacing figures surrounding them robbed him of all rational thought. All he knew was that they were going to die. Haechan was going to die and he would either have to watch it happen or die first, leaving his best friend to die alone. This was his fault. He should have focused on school and not been so captivated by how cool the frat brothers were. He should have cared for Haechan better. Another step forward and the figure positioned to lunge at them, ready to take their lives and destroy any future that they had ahead of them. 

“Hyung,” he heard Haechan say. There was no humor in it, no sarcasm, just fear of the inevitable, and it shattered his heart into pieces. Mark, in response to that pain and their impending doom, threw up his hands and screamed.

“No!” But the shine of the dagger told him that it was useless. They wanted blood, they wanted a sacrifice, and they wouldn’t be sated without one. 

“Please,” he cried, “take me, just let Haechan go!”

The chanting stopped abruptly and the room fell into a tense silence. Mark could barely see how his eyes teared up, fully prepared to die alone if it meant Haechan could leave and live out his life. Lights came on in the room, illuminating everything, and washing away the chilling atmosphere. The figure lowered the dagger and pulled off its hood. It was indeed Taeil. 

“Wow,” he started with a small smile on his face. “Gotcha.”

Laughter crashed down on Mark’s muddled mind. He didn't understand what was happening yet. He had accepted his fate and now he was hearing laughter  
.  
“Hyung,” Haechan murmured from behind him.

“What... the fuck,” he asked to no one in particular. 

“It’s okay,” Taeyong, now uncloaked, said to him. “No need to worry, you’re safe.”

Mark turned to look at Haechan and noticed a guilty look on his face. 

“You knew about this too?”

He watched as his best friend nodded and then looked at the floor. At least he had the decency to feel bad about such an awful trick. 

“What?” another, now uncloaked, guy shrieked. “How?” 

Haechan glanced over to the left side of the room, obviously looking for assistance from someone. 

“I told him,” Jaehyun said smoothly. 

“Jaehyun, why would you do that,” Taeyongs voice held a touch of frustration but not surprise.

“You try having him in your lap after downing seven beers in one night.” 

At that comment, Haechan’s guilty look turned into a small smile. All of the brothers in the room started scolding Jaehyun loudly. 

“Why are you like this?”

“Because he thinks with his-”

“Jaehyun, if we make a plan, I expect you to follow that plan.”

“But it's just a prank, Taeil hyuuuung.”

“Jae, dude you can't be swayed by every pretty face you see, man.”

“Aw, Johnny hyung, you think I'm pretty?”

“I do.”

“Can everybody shut the fuck up!” Mark screamed, near his wit's end. 

The room went silent, all eyes were on Mark. 

“Ok, so what just happened,” he turned with confusion on his face, “and Haechan, you knew about this bullshit?”

Haechan looked at the floor again. 

“He only found out tonight and I asked him not to tell anyone,” Jaehyun was finally sounding apologetic.

Mark sighed. Deep down, he wasn’t angry, he could feel how the fear had simmered down to relief with a splash of embarrassment. All he could do is rub his eyes and allow himself to calm down. Taeil handed him the “dagger” which was just a letter opener and he could see that while it looked real, it was so dull it wouldn’t even cut his finger. 

“Well,” Johnny spoke up, “the good news is, that was the extent of your hazing.”

Mark coughed out a laugh at that.

“We don’t lure recruits here to slice them open and eat them, I promise.” Taeil smiled at them. “We like to joke around and usually, after hearing the whole spiel, guys are primed to fall for it.”

“It really is all in good fun, Mark. Sorry, we scared you so much.” Taeyong’s big eyes pleaded with him like he wouldn’t rest until he had Mark’s forgiveness. 

“So, what do you do,” Mark asked hesitantly.

“Well, we take blood and we give blood,” Taeil said as he shucked his cloak onto a chair in the corner. “Johnny, do me the honors please.”

He obediently strode across the room to the table and pulled the expensive-looking tapestry from the table. The table turned out to be a dentist's chair. After adjusting the table back to a seat, Johnny walked to the back of the room and returned with a machine that looked fit for medical use. It was mounted on a stand with wheels so it was easy to move despite its large size. Beneath the machine, two drawers held plastic-wrapped tubes and bags full of clear liquid. It was looking more and more like a hospital by the minute. 

“This is a customized dialysis machine,” Johnny explained, suddenly more serious than he had been all night. “It will take a few pints of your blood, clean it, and bag it for later.”

“After that, you will get a transfusion of blood. It will allow your body to make the changes it needs too.” 

Mark and Haechan stood in silence, concealing the fact that they were astounded by how professional this all was. 

“You will experience side effects. Mostly fever and fatigue but nausea, vomiting, and severe muscle pain are all possibilities,” Johnny finished up. 

“You know so much about this,” Haechan chimed in. 

“It’s my job.” Johnny’s smile was broad as he spoke. Proud of his knowledge and skill. “I am in charge of Intake Coordination and that includes all of this. I am a registered nursing assistant and a licensed phlebotomist.” 

“Shit,” Haechan murmured. “Where do you get the time to do all of this?”

“My summers are busy.” Johnny’s grin got even wider since the boys were impressed. 

Mark chuckled. He was much more relaxed now than he was five minutes ago. It felt safer with someone trained to handle all of this. 

“Why don’t you decide who is up first and have a seat?” Taeil said in an encouraging tone. 

Mark chose to go first so that Haechan could see how it went and feel more comfortable. He sat in the dentist chair and Jaehyun brought a chair for Haechan to sit in next to him. Johnny bustled around them, gloves on and bags in his hand. He explained the process as he worked, not leaving out a single detail. When Haechan started pelting him with questions Taeil knelt next to him. 

“Are you good,” he asked, concern furrowing his brow. “If not you don’t have to do this today. We would rather you wait than regret this for eternity.”

Mark swallowed at the word ‘eternity’. He felt like this is what he wanted, it felt right to him, just like it felt right for Haechan to be here with him. 

“Thank you for asking,” Mark replied, “I don’t know the future, but at this moment, this is what is right for me.”

Taeil nodded with a confident smile on his face. He motioned to a tall guy that Mark didn't know who shuffled over to them. His face was schooled into nonchalance and his cat-like eyes looked down at the two younger boys with superiority. 

“This is Doyoung, he is our organization's secretary.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mark said with his best smile.

“Mmhm, you too,” Doyoung said before he turned and went back to where he stood.

“He takes a little while to warm up to strangers,” was all Taeil could offer.

After that, he met Jungwoo, who he already knew because he was student body president, and Ten, who he didn’t know. Soon enough, Johnny was ready and he explained the process of placing a catheter to draw the blood directly from his vein. When they had what was necessary, Johnny explained, they would feel tired and dizzy. The last step to start the transition was the transfusion. He would get a full bag of Taeil’s blood and then it was over. 

“Got all that?”

“Yes,” Mark and Haechan said in unison.

“You sure? I can always run through it again.”

“We understood,” they said in unison again, right before Johnny went over the process once more. 

After a quick and mostly painless procedure to place the line, the machine got to work. It whirred as the line filled with the dark blood that flowed from his body. He turned to look at his friend and saw Haechan was watching closely. 

“You okay,” he asked quietly.

Haechan hesitated for a moment, looking like he was searching for the words. Mark found this astonishing because Haechan was never at a loss for words. 

“Yea,” Haechan started and stopped. He bit his lip like he had words but didn't know how to express them. Mark just waited for him to talk on his own.

“Were you for real?”

Mark didn’t know what his friend meant but that but he gave his full attention, even though he was starting to feel tired. 

“About what, Channie?”

“Uh, about… going through with all of this.” He stuttered as he spoke, looking down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

“Uh, yeah man, of course…. Don’t you?”

Haechan nodded but his smile didn’t reach all the way to his eyes. Mark reached up with his free hand and ruffled his friend’s hair. This was happening. Mark allowed himself to feel excited because their lives were about to change for the better. They sat in silence for a while, blood flowing steadily from Mark’s vein into the machine. The whir of it was hypnotizing and Mark felt himself dozing off. Johnny had been right about the fatigue. Mark felt like all of his energy was being sapped from his body. However, before he was able to truly sleep, Taeil approached and tapped his arm. 

“Hey, come with me.”

Mark got up with the help of Taeil and Haechan, his legs were wobbly but not terrible. 

“Haechannie, you can sit here now,” Johnny instructed and the boys switched places. 

Closer to the rear of the room, Mark saw that there were two soft armchairs, both with IV poles next to them. A bag of dark blood hung on one hook alongside a bag of clear liquid, long tubes connected to each. The other IV pole was short and had an empty blood bag on its hook. His mind was on sitting down, however, because his legs had begun to shake beneath him. 

“The transfusion is my blood,” Taeil said once Mark had taken a seat. “It doesn’t matter the blood type, your body won’t reject it.”

Mark nodded, gleaning a bit of understanding from Taeil’s words because of all the Canadian and American medical dramas he had watched in high school. What he gathered from Taeil’s explanation was that they had taken blood from him and now he needed Taeil’s blood to initiate the “change.” Taeil never said the word “infect” but Mark had a feeling that that is what was happening. Something in their blood made the members of Gamma Tau what they are, which is something other than human. 

He could see Haechan talking to Johnny as he sat in the chair, sanguine liquid flowing steadily through the tubes that connected him to the machine. Taeil chatted with him as they sat. Mark with blood slowly dripping into his veins and Taeil with his blood dripping into another collection bag. Taeil told him about the organization, their chapter, and the international board of directors. They talked about Mark’s five-year plan and then his ten-year plan. Taeil never yawned, glanced around, or seemed bored. He seemed genuinely interested in Mark’s future- which Mark figured shouldn’t come as a shock being that Taeil had hand-picked him and Haechan to join the organization and remain a part of it forever. Taeil responded to him but Mark couldn't quite understand what he was hearing. Everything sounded like it was coming through a cloth that had been draped over his head. 

“What about you and Channie?”

Mark’s ear grabbed the question out of the air like a border collie going for a frisbee. He didn’t understand why because he and Haechan were friends and they had been for what seemed like forever. 

“Uh, what- what about us?” 

Taeil’s grin widened a little at that, giving Mark the impression of a Cheshire cat. 

“What about you,” Taeil asked with a chuckle. He looked over at Haechan who had Jaehyun and Johnny’s full attention with some animated story.  
“You both just sacrificed yourselves for the other, back to back, in less than an hour. I feel like that means something.”

Mark had hoped that everyone had forgotten about his outburst but it seems to have been burned in everyone's mind. 

“Yea,” Mark started, his eyes turned towards the back of Haechan’s head as well. “We are best friends and that's what best friends do. Right?”

“Among humans?” Taeil raised a brow. “Not usually.”

Mark was shocked at the comment but didn’t take offense. He and Haechan, as much as they were at each other’s throats, cared for each other and never planned to abandon each other. The history of their connection couldn’t be shared in a single night, not that Mark would try without explicit consent from his friend. He glanced at the nearly empty blood collection bag that was attached to his arm before speaking. 

“We’re a package, Taeil hyung,” he said low enough for only Taeil to hear. “No him, no me and vice versa.”

Taeil turned to look at Mark again, this time some unreadable emotion played at the corner of his eyes. His cool hand came to rest on Mark’s own. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he whispered back to Mark. “Now relax, you’ll start feeling the change soon.”


	3. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start feeling a change.
> 
> No beta, barely proof-read.  
> Mistakes are all mine.

The change that Taeil had spoken of was subtle, at first. Mark began to feel warm, cozy even like someone had come along and placed a blanket over his body. Haechan had wobbled over to him with Johnny’s assistance and was hooked up to a bag of Taeil’s blood. Mark took it all in, droopy eyes trained on Haechan’s face, looking for any signs that his friend was in distress. Haechan was talking to him non-stop, as if he was just a little tipsy. A stupid cute grin on his face as he jumped from one topic to the next. Mark laughed.

“What,” Haechan inquired even though he laughed along as well.

“What?”

“Yah, what’s so funny?” Haechan’s voice morphed into a whine and pulled Mark into focus a little better. Mark hesitated. He hadn’t known what he was laughing at, it had just felt right, so he did it. 

“You,” he offered. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either. Mark wasn’t laughing at Haechan but Haechan always made him laugh with his stories and ideas.

Haechan just looked at him suspiciously as if he thought Mark was hiding something from him. Mark wanted to explain that he just felt weird but he couldn’t get the words out in a coherent sentence. Mark pulled at his collar as heat began to crawl up his neck, making his back sweat uncomfortably. His bowtie was gone as was his blue suit jacket but it didn't help him at all. He now felt like he was seated in front of the hearth of a blazing fire and the “cozy blanket” was becoming suffocating. Sweat beaded at his hairline and he squirmed down in his chair in an attempt to get more comfortable. Nothing worked.

“Mark-ah,” he could hear Haechan call to him. He lifted a finger in acknowledgment and closed his eyes for a moment. A fresh sheen of perspiration covered his skin. The excessive heat was messing with his mind. 

Mark pulled at the buttons on his shirt and felt them give with no resistance, the sound of them bouncing across the floor tickled his brain. He tossed the offending garment away from him and stood, ready to get rid of the, regrettably tight, shorts that seemed to wrap his thighs in heat. 

“Mark!” Haechan’s high pitched voice sounded worried and afraid. 

Mark found his equilibrium at the sound. He wondered who had made his best friend feel that way and if they were ready to get their ass kicked. At that moment he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. Instinct tingled in the back of his mind and before he could even think about his movements he had turned towards the offending individual and pushed them. His hand met a strong chest and suddenly there was nothing. He glared down and recognized Johnny several feet away from him on the floor. The room had gone quiet but Mark’s mind still roared. There were no thoughts, only the overwhelming need to do something. What that something was, he did not know, this feeling so foreign to him. It didn’t matter because as he stood there, sweaty and panting, the room spun once more and the floor came rapidly towards him to greet his face.

The entire room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Taeil had made it to Haechan to prevent him from jumping up and ripping the line out of his arm and Johnny had launched himself across the floor to cushion Mark’s fall. As he cradled the unconscious young man in his lap he looked at his chapter president with a mixture of worry and excitement on his face. Haechan was getting restless with the apparent telepathic conversation the two older brothers were having and spoke up.

“Is he okay,” he asked, worry laced through his words. “Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on before I lose my mind?”

“His transition has begun,” Taeil said gently as he knelt in front of Haechan to be at eye level. “ Fever and fatigue are expected but everyone reacts differently to the change.”

“Yea and Markie here went straight instinctual, almost feral,” Johnny remarked with no malice behind his words. “You should’ve seen his eyes, they were on fire!”

“But,” Haechan started, “will he be okay?”

“Oh, he is more than okay, Channie,” Jaehyun chimed in. A huge excited grin making his dimples appear. “We’ve got ourselves a wild one.”

“Down boy,” Taeyong said as he stepped forward and put his hand on Jaehyun’s arm. He moved back for Taeyong but the excitement in his eyes only dimmed a little. “Johnny, can you take him up to bed, he will need the rest if that reaction was anything to go by.”

Johnny sighed and scooped up Mark in his arms. He walked towards the door but paused for a moment. 

“It might be best if I take care of him until he’s back on his feet,” Johnny said with finality. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Johnny was their strongest, by far, and he was level headed enough to know that Mark meant no harm by his instinct-fueled aggression. He took the basement steps two at a time in order to get Mark in bed as quickly as possible. He hated to leave the ceremony, it was his responsibility after all, but his attention was now needed elsewhere.

xXx

Haechan sat back in his chair and tried not to let his worries eat him alive. He knew that Mark was strong and could take care of himself. Yet, his chest still ached as he thought of his friend somewhere in the house without him by his side. 

“Haechan, are you listening?”

He looked at Taeil and blinked. 

“Uh, sorry, i spaced out for a second there.”

“It’s quite alright, a lot has happened and the night is far from over,” the elder said with a chuckle. “You will start to feel symptoms soon but they should be much milder than Mark’s. We only see such extreme reactions once or twice every couple of years.”

“What? Hyung, I could totally go feral, don’t doubt me,” he said while trying to keep a straight face.

“Even now, tired from blood loss and sweaty, you are cute,” Taeil chuckled and pushed back the boy’s bangs from his damp forehead. 

It was then that Haechan realized that he was in fact a sweaty mess. He didn’t feel the need to start ripping off clothes but the heat was definitely there, building inside him. The transition was underway. He thought about the strength that he would gain, the heightened senses, the speed. Everything that he lacked would be his and no one would ever be able to hurt him again. He wouldn’t be a burden to Mark any longer and, in his mind, he could even see the roles reversed. 

“I’m not just cute, hyung, I can protect too,” he slurred.

“What’s that baby?” Taeyong’s huge eyes focused on him. His handsome brow furrowed at the sudden proclamation. 

“I’m not just cute, I can protect Mark too,” Haechan blurted, his voice getting louder with each word. “I can even protect you.” 

Taeyong was caught off guard but forced back his giggle and nodded seriously, “Yes, I’ll be sure to rely on Haechan from now on, okay? So please take care of me.”

This satisfied Haechan’s jumbled mind and he let his head fall back against the back of the armchair. His vision darkened rapidly and he forced his eyes back open, not wanting to sleep through any news of Mark’s condition, but when he looked around he was in a dark room. It smelled familiar but he couldn’t place his surroundings. It was too dark to see anything. On instinct, he stretched his hands out ahead of him. No more than a meter away, his fingers tapped against wood and his blood turned to ice in his veins. It all came crashing down on him at once, the familiar smell, the darkness, the wooden door that barred his escape. It was all the same. He was back in the closet surrounded by dusty clothes, trapped. This time, however, he didn’t cry or beg to be released. Why would he? Haechan knew that it wouldn’t bring him solace or any chance of freedom. Instead, he curled in on himself, wrapping his knees close to his chest and allowed the apprehension to run its course. Despite the size of the closet, it felt like the walls were closing in on him.

“Mark,” he whispered pitifully. 

Unfortunately, his best friend wasn't in this prison cell with him. There would be no one to hold his hand and help him carry the burden. The weight of loneliness crushed his chest causing tears to prick at the corners of his eyes. Self-comfort was something he had mastered on days like this. It was the only way he could make it through. So he stayed there, swallowed whole by the inky blackness and stuffy air of the closet, hugging his own legs. 

xXx 

Haechan was beginning to stir when he realized he didn’t know where he was. The sheets that he had wrapped around his body were stiff and a little scratchy. Nothing like the Egyptian cotton sheet set he had bribed Mark into buying him his first week on campus. And the sounds were all wrong. In his room that he shared with Mark, he could hear students bustling down the hall towards the showers or to class, here it seemed eerily quiet. He rolled over to get a look at where he was and spotted Jaehyun, junior and Gamma Tau treasurer, reclined in a desk chair. Haechan couldn’t help but smile at the way he concentrated on the game he was immersed in, dimples peeking out every time he pursed his lips.

“Hyung-,” Haechan tried, only to realize his throat felt like sandpaper and he was in desperate need of a drink. It felt like he had not had a sip of water in months. A trek through the Sahara desert would probably create similar results. Hunger pangs joined his thirst in causing him discomfort and he cringed slightly. Jaehyun looked up right then and abandoned his game in favor of crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty,” Jaehyun jokes nonchalantly. 

It made Haechan grin but his amusement was short lived when his insides twisted painfully. He had so many questions to ask but sustenance was the priority. 

“I’ve got something coming for you right now, okay,” Jaehyun remarked, somehow understanding Haechan’s grimaces. 

His elder’s voice was soothing and Haechan was able to sit up and adjust himself. Jaehyun grabbed his pillows and propped them behind his back so that he could relax against his pillows. A soft knock came from the door of the room before Taeyong, junior and vice president of Gamma Tau, entered with a tray of heavenly smelling food. 

“Look who's awake,” Taeyong exclaimed. 

“He’s hungry, hyung, be quick,” Jaehyun poked at his friend.

When Taeyong sat the tray on the bed Haechan was astonished. On the tray, he could see orange slices, tomato soup, and a bottle of water. The most simple meal that he could imagine. Yet, it smelled divine. He reached for the bowl of soup but was stopped when Jaehyun grabbed his wrist. 

“Hold on, slow down.” 

Haechan really likes Jaehyun, he is smart, handsome, and funny, so why wouldn’t anyone. But at that very moment, for several seconds, Haechan wanted to smack the dimples off his face. Haechan felt like he was basically dying and Jaehyun was keeping him from the solution.

“Hey, Haechannie,” Taeyong said gently, “How about Jaehyun-hyung feed you, hmm?”

A warm hand caressed his cheek and Haechan realized he had been boring angry holes into Jaehyun’s face with a chilling glare. He allowed Taeyong to turn his face and make eye contact.

“No one will keep the food from you, especially not me,” quipped Jaehyun, unfazed by the chilly glare he had been on the receiving end of. 

Haechan nodded slowly and pulled his hand back. Taeyong sat on the floor and began recounting the past twenty-four hours to him. There were lots of blank spots in Haechan’s memory but Taeyong recounted the details to him flawlessly. Jaehyun lifted the spoon of tomato soup and allowed Haechan to take it into his mouth. It was unbelievable, the soup didn’t taste like tomato soup as much as it looked like it. There was a tomato flavor but another flavor overshadowed it. That flavor was probably the best thing Haechan had tasted since the handmade cheesecakes the food science students served at the Freshman Welcoming Ceremony. 

“How do you like it, Channie?” Jaehyun smiled widely. “It’s Taeyongie’s special day recovery soup.”

Words wouldn’t come to him then so he just nodded his head vigorously and opened his mouth for another spoonful. It felt like he was coming back to life. Dry, ashy bones and leathery skin having life breathed into them once again. He was so wrapped up in his renewed vitality that he failed to notice the way his big brothers looked at him with amusement and adoration. The bowl was far too shallow and Haechan whined a little when Jaehyun stood and took the tray out of the room. Taeyong sat in the spot Jaehyun was just in with a grin on his face.

“Haechannie,” he started, the excitement barely hidden in his voice, “you did amazing and I am so proud of you.” 

“Thanks,” Haechan said hoarsely as his voice gained strength.

“One point I didn’t mention,” he glanced at the door before continuing. “While you were sleeping you seemed to be having fever dreams.”

Haechan looked at his hands in his lap. How does he explain this to Taeyong without sounding like a child in need of pity? Maybe he wouldn’t have to explain at all. He opened his mouth to say that he would rather not talk about it but Taeyong put up a hand.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.” Taeyong’s face was still pleasant and his eyes were sincere. “I’m here if you need me, the rest of the brothers are too, if you need anything.”

“Thank you, that means a lot, but it was just a nightmare,” Haechan said honestly. 

It was just a nightmare. The hell he had gone through was over and his life had just been changed forever. 

“Ok, no problem,” Taeyong hesitated. “Mark hasn’t come through just yet, he's still a bit out of it. The good news is that his fever is gone.”

“Oh, is there something wrong,” Haechan asked nervously. 

“No, not at all! He is,” Taeyong paused for dramatic effect or maybe just to think, “kind of running on some ancestral instincts right now.”

“What does that mean?”

“He is aggressive right now, more than what we’ve seen in a while, but we’re handling it.” 

Haechan raised a brow at the comment. He didn’t know but ‘handling it’ sounded a little ominous. Images of Mark strapped to a bed with restraints and foaming at the mouth and trying to bite people made their way through his mind. 

“Johnny is good at this type of thing so don’t worry. He has had to talk down aggressive brothers in the past, preventing a lot of fights.”

Johnny did have a way of disarming people, making them laugh, and put down their walls. Haechan could deal with this situation for now but he definitely wanted to see Mark soon. They had so much to talk about and do. Like, race to see who was fastest, arm wrestle to see who was the strongest, and see who- no, he would always be funnier than Mark. 

“I can take you out back to the garden if you want to stretch your legs. I can show you the pool,” Taeyong said, interrupting his childish thoughts. 

“There’s a pool here?” Haechan blurted out before flinging the blanket away and swinging his legs off the bed. 

Taeyong chuckled and helped the boy stand. Haechan noticed he felt a little wobbly on his feet, he would have to recalibrate his body to function with the extra strength he now had. A walk would get that process started. After he gained his bearings, Taeyong locked arms with him and slowly led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where this is going, just trying to get the chapters sorted. Bear with me.


	4. Transcendence

Mark and Johnny didn’t reappear until the next day. Johnny looked exhausted and Mark was eager to socialize with everyone. They walked together to the common room of the frat house and found Haechan, Taeyong, and Yuta watching something on TV. Haechan hopped up in sheer excitement and ran over to his best friend.

> “How was it? I heard you tried to kill Johnny-hyung! Did you two battle it out?” Haechan blurted out question after question and Mark gave him a wide grin, despite the bags under his eyes. 

> “No, we didn’t battle anything,” he replied, trying to calm Haechan down.

Johnny ruffled Haehan’s hair as he walked by and straight for the kitchen. While there being no battle was disappointing, Haechan was happy to have Mark back. He was almost trembling with energy, like a compressed spring ready to pop.

> “Oh, well tell me how it went!”

Mark didn’t really want to let Haechan down so he told him the little he could remember from his two days of recovery. He remembered feeling like he was in a dark forest, the smell of pine almost real, and he was running. Not because he was afraid, like when he had nightmares, but like he was looking for something. Desperate in his search, instinct drove him forward. Hunger and thirst were his motivation. Undeniably, the urge to devour anything in his path was frightening but delicious. Then there was the intruder- who later turned out to be his big brother, Johnny, just trying to help him- that kept invading his territory. Rage had filled him and he had lunged at Johnny repeatedly; fully ready to rip his throat out. It was what his inner wolf told him to do, it came as naturally as breathing. Protecting his territory was all he cared about. That intruding wolf, however, was much stronger than him, much faster than him, and before he knew it he was subdued. That was when darkness took over and he fell into a dreamless sleep. In the following twelve hours, he had continued to have these feverish dreams that blended reality with an imaginary world. Johnny had remained by his side the entire time.

> “Did you know there is a pool here? It’s outback- I swam yesterday- so maybe ask one of the hyungs for some swim trunks and you can go to,” Heachan chirped in his ear, breaking his thoughts. 

> “Haechannie, it’s October, dude.”

> “Does that matter? Why would that matter?”

> “Wouldn’t it be too cold?”

> “Oh,” Haechan said thoughtfully. “Well, I feel like there is a fire burning inside of me so it was great. Are you not running hot?”

Mark, in fact, was running hotter than usual. Perhaps that came with the change? The house definitely did not have any forced heat or space heaters anywhere, so maybe the brothers felt the same way.

> “Channie is right,” Yuta called from his slouched position on the couch, not turning his head to look at them. “We all run hot most of the time but Mark might be different.”

> “There is only one way to find out,” Haechan said with a devilish grin. 

> “Haechan, don’t you dare-”

Before Mark could get his full sentence out, Haechan had scooped him up and slung him over his shoulder. Mark was astonished- shocked into silence- at the strength, Haechan had displayed. Once they had awkwardly made it through the back door and into the backyard he regained his senses and started to struggle.

> “No, I don’t have on a swimsuit, let me down,” Mark begged.

> “Nope, you’re going in and that’s- Oh my god!” 

Haechan’s laughter and arrogance were quickly squashed when Mark grabbed his right arm and pulled it away from his body and hopped down in a flash. With his other hand, Mark grabbled Haechan, catching hold of the waist of his pants and, with what seemed to be zero effort, hoisted Haechan into the air above his head. He flapped and whined and pretended to cry, to no avail. The members that were inside all stood at the door witnessing the shenanigans put on by their youngest and newest members. It was easy to see that the tables had turned and unless Haechan had a magic trip up his sleeve, he was going headfirst into the pool.

> “Wait! Please- I was only kidding! Hyung, hyung, hyung, listen-”

> “I’m listening,” Mark replied, stopping at the very edge of the 6ft side of the pool.

> “Ok, just put me down and we can…” he stalled for time. “We can arm wrestle for it!”

> “I’m fairly confident I would win, dude.”

> “You’re right, you are much, MUCH, stronger than me. How about rock, paper, scissors?”

Mark looked over at his friend’s face and smirked. This was something that he always fell for, well human Mark did, and he usually knew that it wouldn’t end in his favor. He was fine with giving his best friend the upper hand most of the time, but not today. Not when he could literally feel the power pumping through his body. So, after he smirked and blew a kiss at his friend’s panicked face, he tipped him right into the pool. The boys watching from the doors and window’s all whooped and cheered for Mark and his show of strength. Haechan sputtered once he broke the surface and immediately began threatening everyone with acts of revenge. Mark laughed and pointed until his knees gave out on him. Yuta had found his way poolside and pulled his shirt over his head.

> “Here I come,” he roared with a huge, beautiful, life-giving grin on his perfect face….

> “Me too, me too,” Mark said as he struggled to get his shirt off.

Waves of water splashed over the edge of the pool when Yuta’s cannonball broke its surface. Mark, with unbridled joy on his face, followed suit, making sure to just right on top of Haechan in the process. Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Taeil appeared alongside the pool as well. Taeil watched his members splash around so carefree and his chest swelled with contentment. Gamma Tau was better and stronger with every recruit. His members, Taeyong, Jungwoo, Jaehyun, Yuta, Doyoung, plus Mark and Haechan would continue this legacy for him once he was gone next year. Taeil looked down at Mark and Haechan having a water fight and noticed Yuta looking at something behind him suspiciously. Belatedly, he remembered that Taeyong and Jaehyun had not jumped into the water. He spun around as soon as he heard Haechan shout.

> “Do it now!”

> “No-,” was all he could get out before his world turned upside down and he was hitting the water with his back. 

Needless to say, this amused the members to no end- particularly Mark and Haechan, who relished in seeing their serious, senior brother, get dunked by the others. Thirty minutes passed and the group of guys hauled their heavy clothed bodies out of the pool and headed in to change. Mark looked at Haechan and Haechan looked at Mark. All of the worries they had at the party a few days ago had been for naught. Their hearts told them that this was a good decision, it was what they wanted. Then they disappeared down the hall of their living quarters talking about everything that they needed to do and try as new members of Gamma Tau, the first and most important being arm wrestling. Best out of three. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> (✿◠‿◠)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Kudos are love so hit the heart then leave some comments.
> 
> Rach ❤️️


End file.
